


Brothers

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: An older Mycroft and a young Sherlock engage in sexual fun.





	Brothers

Sherlock loved it when this happened so much. Whenever Mycroft came home from college he would turn his full attention to him. Of course, he couldn’t give him this attention when his parents were around. They would wait until their parents were fast asleep and then Mycroft would slip into his room. The pre-teen moaned as his brother locked his lips with his own. He knew it was wrong. Mycroft was his brother. He was an adult and he was still a child. It was wrong in so many ways but he didn’t care.

 

Mycroft retrieved the bottle of lotion from his bedside table. The boy’s small body tensed up a bit at the sound of the bottle opening. It always hurt a bit when his big brother took him. After a short time, it stopped hurting but he wasn’t a fan of the pain.

 

“Sh,” Mycroft said kissing to top of his brother’s head. “I’ll be careful. I’m always careful.”

 

“I know Mycroft,” he said as he spread his legs.

 

The older Holmes spread the thick lotion on his fingers. He brought his mouth down to kiss his trembling brother’s lips. He wasted no time pushing a finger into his tight passage. Sherlock let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden intrusion.

 

“Sh,” his brother said. “You wouldn’t want to wake Mum and Dad.”

 

No. He would never want to do that. If he did they would be angry with Mycroft. They couldn't understand what they had. His backside began to sting as Mycroft pushed the finger deeper inside of him. Sherlock wished Mycroft didn’t have to be so far away. His body didn’t get a chance to get used to being taken.

 

Another finger was being pushed inside. The pain intensified as his muscles were worked and stretched. Sherlock bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

 

“I know it stings,” Mycroft said. “It always stings a bit. Don’t worry Sherlock. It’ll get better.”

 

Sherlock knew it would get better. Soon his brother would hit that sensitive spot inside of him that would make his head spin. Mycroft made sure never to hit it when he was fingering him. The boy was far too sensitive inside. If Mycroft touched his prostate he would cum and would be too sensitive to get fucked. That wasn't something the older Holmes wanted to happen.

 

“Alright,” Mycroft said as he pulled his fingers free.

 

As Mycroft pulled back he looked down at his little brother. The pre-teen was already sweating heavily. His curly black hair was stuck to his forehead and sticking out everywhere. His mouth was open slightly and he was panting like a dog. His thin long limbs were stretched out over the sheets. His cock lay half-hard against his body. His body was still growing and taking shape.

 

The older Holmes spread Sherlock’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. He coated his erection with lotion and pushed it into place. He could feel Sherlock’s tight hole against the tip. He looked up to see traces of fear in Sherlock’s eyes. They had only done this a half dozen times. It was still natural for him to get nervous.

 

Sherlock’s eyes went a wide as possible as Mycroft pushed his way inside. The boy began to let out pain filled whimpers as the massive erection forced its way through his tight muscles. He wanted to cry out in pain but he couldn’t. Screams would bring his parents.

 

“I don’t know how you’re still so tight,” he moaned fighting the urge to slam into his little brother.

 

“My…” Sherlock whimpered pulling the sheets into his tightly clenched hands.

 

“It’ll ease up once I get in,” his said kissing him gently. “It’s going to alright.”

 

Sherlock knew it was the truth. Once his body relaxed and accepted what was happening it would hurt a lot less. It was always a fight to force himself to fight through the pain. He wanted to scream for Mycroft to stop.

 

As inch after inch was pushed in the urge to cry out became stronger. His tiny body was struggling to accept Mycroft’s thick erection. Tears were filling his ears and threatening to pour down his cheeks.

 

“Hold on,” Mycroft said seeing how much pain his little brother was in. “Almost there.”

 

“It hurts, ”Sherlock whimpered. “I….I can’t”

 

Mycroft only needed to get in a couple more inches. He was so close but it was clear Sherlock was struggling. He reached down and covered his brother’s mouth. The boy’s eyes widened with fear and nervousness.

 

“Almost there,” he said. “Don’t worry little brother. I’ll help you through.”

 

The older Holmes gave a thrust as he shoved the rest of his cock into the tight passage. Sherlock closed his eyes and cried out in pain behind those thick fingers. Tears leaked out of his closed eyes and down his face. His insides felt like they were on fire.

 

“I’m in,” Mycroft said lifting his hand. “All the way.”

 

“It hurts,” he cried out again.

 

“I know,” Mycroft said. “You’re doing great. Big brother will make it all better.”

 

Sherlock felt like someone had shoved a cricket bat up his backside. Why did his brother have to be so large? He wondered if he would ever adjust to his length. He let out little grunts as Mycroft began to move ever so slightly inside of him. The younger Holmes could feel the tip of his brother’s penis just touching his prostate. All the pain was pushed the back of his head. The pleasure. He needed to focus on the pleasure.

 

“My,” he gasped. “Right there.”

 

“I want you to ride me,” Mycroft said.

 

Sherlock was all for that. He loved riding. He whimpered as Mycroft carefully rolled onto his back. They didn’t want it to fall out. It would far too painful for him to re-enter Sherlock. It took all of Sherlock’s self control not to cry as he settled down on Mycroft’s lap. His cock felt like it was going even deeper in that position.

 

“You’re so amazing,” Mycroft said placing his hands on Sherlock’s hips. “Ride me and show me how amazing you really are.”

 

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes. He locked eyes with his older brother. He was still rather sore and overwhelmed with the situation but the lust in his brother's eyes helped him get through it. He wrapped his thin long fingers around his limp erection as he started to rise up off of Mycroft’s cock.

 

“So big,” Sherlock moaned as he slid back down.

 

The limp cock in his hand began to come back to life as he took the cock in and out of his body. Each time he took more in and out. By the time his erection was hard in his cock, he was fucking himself as hard as he could. Stabs of pleasure overwhelmed him every time his prostate was hit.

 

“Almost there?” Mycroft asked feeling his own cock throbbing from the tightness around him.

 

“Yes,” the boy said nodding his head.

 

“Cum,” Mycroft demanded. “Cum on my cock.”

 

Sherlock’s mouth dropped open wide as his orgasm tore through him. His tight passage become even tighter around the massive cock. His cock erupted in his hands coating it and the sheets with thick white cum.

 

“Oh Sherlock,” Mycroft said fighting the urge to cum. “That was amazing.”

 

The boy’s eyes fluttered a bit as his body was drained of energy. Orgasms always took everything he had. He whimpered in pain as Mycroft gently brushed his prostate. His body was oversensitive from his ograsm.

 

“Almost done,” Mycroft said flipping his brother onto his back. “Now it’s my turn to finish.”

 

“It hurts,” Sherlock cried looking up at his brother through his half closed eyelids. “I’ll give you head.”

 

“No,” Mycroft said reaching down to put a hand over his brother’s mouth. “I want to cum this way.”

 

The older Holmes could hear panicked cries behind his hand as he began to move in and out of the tight passage. He knew getting fucked so soon after orgasminig was painful for Sherlock. The young Holmes was a very sensitive child.

 

“Sh,” Mycroft said as he began to rock harder inside of him. “Enjoy it.”

 

Sherlock let out pain filled cries each time his prostate was hit. His little body began to struggle and twist desperate to get away from the source of the discomfort. Mycroft felt his erection harden even more as his orgasm approached. Watching his baby brother struggle turned him on even more.

 

“Sherlock!” he cried as he emptied inside Sherlock.

 

Despite the hand covering his face Sherlock’s cries filled the room. Tears were flowing down his face again as he felt himself being filled with his brother’s essence. As soon as he was done cumming Mycroft removed himself from the tight passage.

 

“Still hurt?” Mycroft asked lying down next to his crying brother.

 

“A bit,” he said cleaned the tears from his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Mycroft said kissing to top of his head. “Thank you for putting up with it just to make me happy.”

 

“I’d do anything for you Mycroft,” the boy said before curling up against his brother.

 


End file.
